This invention relates to packaging and processing of bundled greeting and stored-value cards.
Stored-value cards and greeting cards are often combined by consumers for gifting. Typically, when purchasing these items, the stored-value card and the greeting card must be purchased separately; thus, involving two separate transactions. The purchase transaction for a greeting card is typically conducted at a point of sale (POS) terminal by reading the associated bar code that is imprinted on the greeting card. Like a greeting card, a stored-value card's purchase transaction typically occurs at a POS terminal. However, a stored-value card is typically purchased and activated by some combination of the following steps: (a) a POS terminal reads a bar code imprinted on the packaging associated with the stored-value card, (b) a POS terminal reads a bar code that is imprinted on the stored-value card, and (c) the stored-value card's magnetic strip is swiped at the terminal. However, as described above, the process for purchasing a greeting card and a stored-value card together can be rather cumbersome.